particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dorvish Federal Election, 4225
The Dorvish Federal Election of 4225 was called by vote of early election after the Hosian Democratic Union of Dorvik withdrew from the right wing coalition due to disagreements over a budget proposal. Gerd Füller of the Green-Links Association was elected narrowly against Kurt Lemann on the Nationalist Workers' Party for the second time by a margin of 1.7 million votes, or 3.22% of all votes cast. The newly reformed Conservative Party re-entered the FA with 58 seats. The SDA and VBR also gained seats, while the NAP, GLP, PU, HDU and DAF all lost seats. No straight-forward coalition could be formed, with the PU being a contentious ally with the VBR and SDA due to past coalition difficulties. The PU then proposed a power-sharing executive, which failed due to the abstention of the GLP. Finally, the PU and VBR announced they had mended relations, and a six-party coalition which passed was proposed. 1.57%) | previous_election = Jul 4220 | previous_year = Jul 4220 | next_election = Feb 4224 | next_year = Feb 4224 |next_mps = |election_date = Federal Assembly Election |seats_for_election = All 505 seats 253 seats needed for majority December 4225 | image1 = | leader1 = Kurt Lemann | party1 = Nationalistische Arbeiterpartei | last_election1 = 120, 23.33% | seats1 = 115 | seat_change1 = 5 | popular_vote1 = 14,237,915 | percentage1 = 22.73% | swing1 = 0.60pp | color1 = 660000 | image2 = | leader2 = . | party2 = Links-Grüne Vereinigung | last_election2 = 125, 23.94% | seats2 = 83 | seat_change2 = 42 | popular_vote2 = 9,925,033 | percentage2 = 15.84% | swing2 = 8.10pp | color2 = FF0000 | image3 = | leader3 = Konstantin Klee | party3 = Sozialdemokratische Arbeitsfront | last_election3 = 24, 5.12% | seats3 = 76 | seat_change3 = 52 | popular_vote3 = 9,420,199 | percentage3 = 15.04% | swing3 = 9.92pp | color3 = 660033 | image4 = | leader4 = Suzanne Heikler | party4 = Hosianich Demokratische Union Dorviks | last_election4 = 62, 12.14% | seats4 = 60 | seat_change4 = 2 | popular_vote4 = 7,282,708 | percentage4 = 11.62% | swing4 = 0.52pp | color4 = 000000 | image5 = | leader5 = Carla Schauble | party5 = Konservative Partei (Dorvik) | last_election5 = N/A | seats5 = 58 | seat_change5 = 58 | popular_vote5 = 7,240,915 | percentage5 = 11.56% | swing5 = 11.56pp | color5 = 00CCFF | image6 = | leader6 = Ferdinand Zuber | party6 = Vereinigte Bewegung der Regionen | last_election6 = 28, 5.82% | seats6 = 37 | seat_change6 = 9 | popular_vote6 = 4,585,734 | percentage6 = 7.32% | swing6 = 1.50pp | color6 = 009900 | image7 = | leader7 = Cäcilia Bloch | party7 = Pragmatische Union | last_election7 = 42, 8.29% | seats7 = 30 | seat_change7 = 12 | popular_vote7 = 3,879,157 | percentage7 = 6.19% | swing7 = 2.10pp | color7 = CCCCCC | image8 = | leader8 = Mark Hagen | party8 = Dorvische Allianz für Freiheit | last_election8 = 69, 13.62% | seats8 = 30 | seat_change8 = 39 | popular_vote8 = 3,804,482 | percentage8 = 6.07% | swing8 = 7.55pp | color8 = FF3333 | image9 = | leader9 = . | party9 = Progress Party (Dorvik, 4222) | last_election9 = 30, 6.17% | seats9 = 16 | seat_change9 = 14 | popular_vote9 = 2,271,597 | percentage9 = 3.63% | swing9 = 2.54pp | color9 = FFCC00 | - ---- | map_image = Assembly_4225.png | map_size = 300px | map_caption = Assembly election results map. | title = Chancellor | posttitle = Elected Chancellor | before_election = Kurt Lemann | before_party = Nationalistische Arbeiterpartei | after_election = Kurt Lemann | after_party = Nationalistische Arbeiterpartei }}